Time to Forget
by Nunchi
Summary: SakuraYue. Maybe he has a chance after all.


Time to Forget

By: Nunchi

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Card Captors. But I do own this story. This is an Y+S fic. I am a S+S fan, but I also like Y+S.

Note: I changed Sakura's age. In this fic, she's 18.

---

Time to Forget

---

Sakura leaned against the park bench as tears fell from her eyes. Syaoran had just broken up with her. He had decided to go back to Hong Kong so he could marry Meilin. He had said a lot of harsh words to her. He told her that he was just using her for her magic.

Sakura drew up her knees to her chest and hugged it. How foolish of her. She actually thought that he loved her. More tears came, but she didn't bother to brush them away. Let them come. Why hold back the pain?

"Syaoran… How… c-could you…?" Sakura whispered just before she fell asleep.

Yue looked down at his mistress from the sky. He was angry at what Syaoran did to her. How could he? How could he dump her! Suddenly, he saw his mistress drift off.

Lowering himself to the ground, he walked over to Sakura. He spotted the dry tears on her face.

'_She cried herself to sleep…_'

With a forced smile, Yue kneeled down in front of Sakura. With his hand, he caressed her face.

"Sakura…"

Cautiously, he picked Sakura up and flew up into the night. Sakura instantly snuggled up into Yue. Shocked, he looked down at Sakura. She was so beautiful. How could Syaoran dump her for Meilin?

Soon, Sakura's house came to view. Luckily, her window was open, so Yue slipped in easily. Tucking her in, Yue sat on the edge of her bed.

She looked so peaceful. But then, she started to move around.

"Syaoran… Please… No… Don't leave me!"

More tears came, and Yue's heart sank. It hurts him so much that Sakura is in pain. It hurts him more to know that he can't do anything to remove it. Wanting to comfort her, Yue stood up and flew away into the dark starless night.

The next day

Sakura woke up slowly and looked around.

'_Why am I in my room?_'

Quickly, she looked at her clock.

"AAAHHHH!!!!! I'm late!!!"

In record time, Sakura got dress, brushed her hair, grab her backpack, and fixed her bed.

"Touya!!! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Without looking up, Touya continued to eat his breakfast.

"Well squirt. Isn't it a bit early? It's a Sunday."

Sakura sweatdropped. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it."

Opening the door, Sakura smiled. There stood Yukito with a large teddy bear in his arms.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Here. This is for you." Yukito said as he handed her the teddy bear. Sakura smiled happily.

"Arigatou."

"Hey Yukito. What did you give the little squirt?"

Sakura glared at him. "Touya!"

Yukito just grinned. "I got her a teddy bear."

Touya frown. "You're spoiling her, Yukito. It's not good to spoil some monster like her."

Ignoring him, Sakura thank Yukito and went back to her room. Kero was still trying to beat his last score, but he failed miserably. Setting the teddy bear on her bed, near her pillow, Sakura smiled at Kero.

"Try looking at what you did wrong."

Kero smiled. "Thanks Sakura."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sakura opened it slowly, before she had it wide open. Yue stood at her doorway, looking at her with an emotionless face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Sakura forced on a small smile. "I'm okay. What brings you here?"

Yue frowned. "Why are you pretending Sakura?"

Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground sadly. Even though she had finally got him to call her Sakura weeks ago, she wasn't happy. She knew that he knew about the breakup.

"Can… Can we talk somewhere else?"

Yue nod and picked Sakura up. Leaving out the window, his wings appeared and flew toward the clock tower.

Setting Sakura down, he once again asked her the question as his wings disappeared. Tears began to form, as Sakura looked at the ground.

"It… It h-hurts, Yue…"

Yue was pained to see Sakura cry. He lifts her chin up with his finger and stared straight into her eyes. He felt like he could drown in them. But he snapped out of the daze.

"You don't need to pretend, Sakura. You shouldn't. Just let it all out."

Instantly, Sakura hugged Yue. Shocked, Yue hugged back, wrapping his arms around her. Protecting her.

"It hurts… so much. Why does it hurt this much?"

Pulling her closer to him, Yue rested his head on hers.

"Love hurts, Sakura. Especially this."

For an hour, Sakura and Yue were wrapped in each other's arms. They don't need to say anything. All they need is each other's comfort.

"Yue? Had you ever fallen in love?"

Yue looked down at Sakura in confusion. How should he answer her?

"Yes… Twice," he replied softly.

Sakura looked up in surprise. Yue? In love? "Who?"

"Clow Reed. But he's gone now."

Sakura snuggled into Yue's warm body. "Who's the other?"

Yue sighed as he held her a bit tighter. "Can't say. All I say is that she has a pure heart and a wonderful personality. She's my angel from heaven."

Sakura just nod as she breathed in Yue's scent. She couldn't describe it, but it was strong and light at the same time. She just didn't know why, but she wanted to stay like this forever. In the safety of Yue's arms.

Later, at night

As Sakura got ready for bed, Kero flew over to her. "What happen, Sakura?"

Sakura plopped down on her bed and shot Kero a puzzled look. "You mean this morning?"

Kero nod. "Yeah of course. I mean… Yue. Asking to speak to you that early in the morning. It's not his style to do that."

Sakura slipped into bed. With a small yawn, Sakura turned off the light. But just before she fell asleep, she smiled. "We just talked. That's all…"

Kero just floated in the air with a frown. He hated it when he didn't know what was going on. But he dismissed it quickly as a yawn came out of his mouth.

Outside

Yue levitated in the air, looking through Sakura's window. Her window was wide open, but Yue didn't want the guardian beast to wake up and question him about what he was doing in Sakura's room. So here he is, watching Sakura through her window, with the moon shining on her peaceful face. He just wanted to feel her warmth. To have her in his arms.

Finally, he gave into the temptation and slid in through her window. Seeing the guardian beast asleep in the drawer, Yue cautiously close it, so he'll have no interruptions. He was lucky that Kero was in a deep sleep.

Walking over to Sakura, he sat on the edge of her bed like he did last night. A small smile appeared on his face, just at the site of her. He took her hand in his and held it tightly. Instantly, Sakura stirred a bit, but she didn't wake up. Instead, she held on to Yue's hand.

For the whole night, Yue held on to Sakura's hand. He stayed like that until he fell asleep, just holding her hand.

The next morning

Sakura woke up to find someone holding her hand. Clearing her vision, she saw Yue asleep, holding her hand. Smiling, she sat up and pecks Yue on the cheek. Then she looked at her clock. Surprisingly, she had woken up early.

"Yue… Time to wake up," she whispered into Yue's ear.

Slowly, Yue opened his eyes to see Sakura wide-awake and smiling at him. Then he noticed that he had been holding her hand all night. Letting go, Yue felt an emptiness inside. Even though he's near her, he still felt empty and cold without her warmth.

"I better go, Sakura."

Sakura nod. "Bye Yue. I love you."

Once Yue was in the air, he smiled. Maybe he had a chance after all.

---

A/N: Okay. I know this is short and stuff, but, I was in a rush. But I hope that you enjoyed the story, even though it's a Yue+Sakura fic.


End file.
